Lien entre deux ombres
by Yunaeris
Summary: [December crackship] Vexen/Lexaeus. Etait-ce l'ombre d'un lien, ou un lien unissant deux ombres? Aucun d'entre eux ne le savait, mais était-ce si important?


**Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du December crackship, sur la ship Vexen/Lexaeus. J'ai essayé de faire ce que je pouvais aha (autrement dit, on ne peut pas appeler ça de la romance). Aussi je ne me souviens même plus vraiment des motivations de Lexaeus, je suis allée voir le wiki mais il n'y avait pas trop d'infos.**

 **Lien entre deux ombres**

« … Et comment suis-je supposé travailler dans des conditions pareilles, moi ? Vraiment, tout cela était-il nécessaire ? »

Les bras croisés, adossé silencieusement à l'un des murs nus de la salle plongée dans une pénombre endormie, Lexaeus observait sans la moindre expression le Savant Glacial fulminer en transportant des caisses remplies d'objets fragiles, allant d'un bout à l'autre de la petite pièce vide pour y disposer à sa guise tubes à essai et fioles en tous genres, sans cesser de marmonner son mécontentement.

Le Manoir Oblivion était vraiment un lieu mystérieux, et dangereux, bien qu'ils aient été avertis de ses dangers avant d'y être envoyés. Ses grandes salles vides et blanches se teintaient souvent de bribes fugaces de souvenirs flous, comme si le lieu lui-même se nourrissait de leur essence et y jouait selon son bon vouloir. Un pouvoir étrange... mais qui pouvait avoir son utilité, si employé à bon escient. Cela expliquait sans doute la fascination du Supérieur envers ce lieu perdu entre les mondes, lui qui les avait envoyés pour y mener des recherches.

Et puis, il y avait les rumeurs selon lesquelles le Porteur de la Keyblade se dirigeait vers eux...

Lexaeus restait sur ses gardes, mais bon, qu'il soit ici ou à la Citadelle, il n'en avait cure. Les deux endroits se ressemblaient. Mais ce n'était vraisemblablement pas l'opinion de Vexen, qui n'avait cessé depuis leur arrivée quelques heures plus tôt – du moins le supposait-il, le temps n'étant qu'une illusion en ce lieu – de grommeler à haute voix, pestant indirectement contre les directives de leur supérieur.

« Regarde ça, il n'y a même pas la place nécessaire pour mon matériel, continuait-il, les bras encombrés d'un carton débordant de tubes à essai. J'étais beaucoup mieux dans mon laboratoire de la Citadelle ! Quel manque de moyens, vraiment... »

Il se résigna finalement à déposer son carton contre un mur avec un soupir d'exaspération, puis tourna la tête vers le plafond. Une vingtaine d'étages au-dessus de leur tête, dans les hauteurs du manoir, l'autre groupe devait être tout comme eux en pleine installation. Quant à Zexion, il était parti explorer de son côté, leur laissant le soin de découvrir leur nouveau logis pour les semaines à venir.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, combien de temps étaient-ils tenus de rester ici... ?

Vexen fixait toujours le plafond, le front plissé, comme plongé dans des pensées qui lui déplaisaient.

« ...Je n'aime pas l'attitude de ce gamin aux cheveux roses, murmura-t-il entre ses dents, les paroles teintées de venin. De quel droit nous donne-t-il des ordres ?

-Le Supérieur lui a confié la direction des opérations, souligna Lexaeus d'un ton neutre.

-Oui, mais je n'ai aucune confiance en lui. Il m'insupporte. Et tu ne penses pas qu'il manigance quelque chose ? »

Les bras toujours croisés, Lexaeus haussa les épaules. Ce que fabriquait Marluxia, ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, à moins que ça ne devienne dangereux pour l'Organisation, dans ce cas ce serait une autre histoire. Mais il était habitué à entendre Vexen se plaindre des membres les plus récents.

« Non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Lexaeus ? » le pressa Vexen, que l'humeur taciturne constante de Lexaeus, quoi que souvent à son goût, finissait toujours par ennuyer.

Lexaeus se décida à lui répondre plus pour calmer sa fougue que par réel intérêt pour cette conversation :

« Je ne lui fais pas confiance non plus. Cependant... Nous ne sommes pas en position de nous diviser. Et même s'il prépare effectivement quelque chose... le mieux est d'attendre d'en apprendre plus pour sélectionner le meilleur moyen de contrecarrer ses plans, quels qu'ils soient. De toute manière... » Son ton se fit plus sombre. « Il ne pourra rien faire face à Xemnas. »

C'était quelque chose que Marluxia ignorait, lui qui était entré dans l'Organisation il y avait peu. Il ne connaissait pas encore la puissance réelle de leur chef.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Lexaeus n'était pas inquiet. Vexen, lui aussi, parut satisfait de sa réponse car il se calma aussitôt.

« Oui, tu as raison. Tu sais toujours trouver les mots pour m'apaiser. »

Lexaeus se contenta d'un sourire en coin devant ce qui était venant du Savant un remerciement.

N'importe qui, en voyant le Savant Glacial et le Héros Silencieux, pourrait penser que ces deux individus si différents de caractère ne partageaient rien en commun, et ainsi, ne pas se douter du lien unique qui les liait. Ce n'était pas un lien tel celui liant Marluxia et Larxène, qui se serraient les coudes car ils étaient encore nouveaux dans l'Organisation, ou celui, fondé sur des souvenirs persistants d'une autre vie, entre Axel et Saïx.

Vexen avait toujours été intéressé par les mystères du cœur, raison pour laquelle il avait rejoint les rangs de Xemnas, qui s'appelait alors Xehanort, mais il s'agissait d'un intérêt froid, d'une curiosité de scientifique. Il observait le cœur comme il observait tout organe d'un être humain. Quant à Lexaeus... il était vrai qu'il avait d'abord été attiré par la personnalité de leur chef, cet inconnu arrivé au Jardin Radieux juste comme ça, sorti de nulle part, mais qui pourtant était devenu, par son intelligence remarquable et dangereuse, un des hommes de confiance du roi de ce monde. Il avait assisté avec une curiosité distante aux expériences auxquelles ils se livraient. Vexen, alors appelé Even, avait, dès que leur chef s'était emparé de ce monde, reçu toute liberté pour mener ces expériences étranges sur des sujets divers. Lui, Lexaeus... il en avait été d'abord un peu effrayé... il n'avait d'abord pas vraiment compris ce à quoi il assistait, ce dans quoi il s'était engagé, et ce que les autres faisaient... Il ne leur aurait jamais dit, mais même lui savait que c'était tabou.

Un soir, pourtant, alors que les autres avaient quitté le laboratoire et que ne restaient que lui et Even, ce dernier plongé dans l'observation d'un cœur lumineux flottant dans un bocal de liquide, Even s'était tourné vers lui, qui gardait la porte d'entrée, en bon garde du palais. Il ne lui avait jusqu'alors jamais plus que nécessaire adressé la parole, ne le considérant que comme certes l'un de leurs complices, mais uniquement un soldat dédié à leur protection, mais peut-être était-il d'humeur bavarde ce soir-là, et comme Aeleus était alors le seul présent...

« Toi... Aeleus n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi as-tu décidé de te joindre à nous ? »

Il avait été surpris, bien qu'il n'en avait rien montré, que l'autre lui pose une question aussi directe. Il ne se souvenait plus entièrement de leur brève conversation : Even avait avoué être intrigué par les motivations d'un homme comme lui, qui n'avait rien d'un scientifique, et il avait dû admettre qu'il suivait celui qui allait devenir Xemnas à cause de la perspective d'un changement profond de l'ordinaire qu'il promettait. Une réponse qu'Even avait vraisemblablement appréciée. Et par la suite, que ce soit en tant qu'Aeleus ou en tant que Lexaeus, il avait toujours été celui avec qui le Savant Glacial se confiait, d'un ton distant certes, quand personne d'autre n'était dans les parages.

C'était un lien étrange, en apparence fragile et désintéressé, qui avait fini par se tresser entre eux. Il ne pourrait pas le décrire ; ni lui ni Vexen ne le pourrait, comme c'était quelque chose qu'ils ne pourraient comprendre, mais c'était un lien bien plus profond qu'ils ne s'en rendaient compte au premier abord. Comme une confiance tacite, quelque chose d'intellectuel, de spirituel, qui existait simplement. Tout ce qu'il pouvait affirmer, c'était que Vexen était celui qui le comprenait le mieux. Peut-être même était-ce réciproque, comme Vexen ne parlait guère aux autres, encore moins pour exprimer quelque chose de personnel. Et Lexaeus, comme il lui avait fait remarquer, était toujours celui à savoir ce que Vexen avait besoin d'entendre.

Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, cependant. Ils étaient des êtres sans cœur, qui obéissaient simplement à leur supérieur pour accomplir leur destinée. L'un comme l'autre pourrait laisser l'autre mourir ou disparaître sans le moindre remord, et pourrait même, peut-être avec une légère hésitation, y contribuer, si le chef le jugeait nécessaire. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait un attachement réel entre deux personnes qui ne possédaient pas la capacité d'aimer.

Mais parfois, Lexaeus se demandait de quelle nature serait ce lien s'ils avaient un cœur.


End file.
